Darth Azinimus
"Welcome to our Academy, where your dreams are made reality, or your life comes to an end." Darth Azzanathos, born Aerinn Kharegal, is a figure shrouded in mystery. His rise to power was a swift, and perilous one. Trained by his Master, Prudentius, to resist both pain, and mental attacks through fear, Azzanathos has become numb to many things. Cold, calm, and collected, Azzanathos is a member of the Immortal Council of the Zkasaeva Order, but, only out of necessity. He is an avid practitioner of Sith Alchemy, Sith Sorcery, Force Deflection, Tutaminis, as well as being a user of several saber forms, in conjunction with the agility-filled Teras Kasi. While the other Immortals are quick to spring into action, Azzanathos remains cold, and calculating about his choice of words, always ready to talk an enemy down. It always leaves a much more lasting effect, after-all. Biography Origin The eldest of six, Azzanathos, named Aerinn upon birth, was born on Alderaan to an odd pair of parents. His father was a Mandalorian, named Kharegal, from Mandalore itself, while his mother was a Jedi, named Meera, who ended up going into self-exile when she met their father. He has a twin, Kalesath, and four younger siblings Kerske, Cavlana, Forcthes and Abronach. Trained from when he could stand to temper his abilities in the Force, as well as his ability in Teras Kasi, and the skill of Tutaminis, which would help him greatly in the future. When Azzanathos was fifteen years old, a group of Sith brought him to the Sith Home-world of Korriban, where he was raised, and then trained to be Sith, along with his siblings. He excelled very highly in the Force, while his twin, Kalesath, excelled in saber duelling. The two were each other's compliment, though, they were separated, as their Overseer thought it'd be more of a challenge for the two, if they were apart. This caused a bit of an emotional rift between the two, for quite some time, as they were forbidden to talk to the other. Many a Lord would watch upon Azzanathos' success, though, he did his best to avoid having any sort of Master, until he found the proper one, one he deemed worthy, himself. That day would soon come. Masterful One day, Azzanathos stumbled into Kaas city, on an expedition with one of the Lords. He sensed great power in the Force drawing near. This brought him to the scene where Prudentius was examining one of Kaas cities many relics. After finding that the Lord he had travelled there with was dead, he returned to the same spot, to find that the man was still there. He approached the man with all sorts of curiosity, and he soon found himself under attacked. Though he was able to hold for some time, Prudentius was able to overwhelm him, despite holding back significantly. Prudentius thought he showed great power in the Force, and decided that the young man would become his Apprentice. Azzanathos was forced to hone his ability with Teras Kasi, after being left with nothing but his wit, the clothes on his back and a cut-off connection to the Force. For a few months, he was left on Rishi, dealing with nothing but thugs that wanted to mug the young Apprentice. It was here that he had decided he would change his own name to Azzanathos, and refused to go by anything other than that since that day. He was soon brought into the newly formed Order, known as the Order of Nex, which was led by Prudentius, Darth Rak'nosf, and some unknown Sith named Triumviate, at that point. However, Azzanathos was brought to do much more training in incantations, and to do such incantations, Prudentius forced Azzanathos to be objected to it. Prudentius forced Azzanathos into kolto chambers, but, instead of healing his wounds, they were painful. Alongside this, he was subjected to the Dwomositsqua, or the Smoke Demon for days on end, sometimes while he was within the Kolto. After long enough, he became numb to its effects, as well as the kolto. Despite all of this his pain receptors haven't lessened, though, he is much more resistant to pain and shocking, due to the great torture he was put through, with all of his training. Rise to Power Azzanathos, being one to fight tooth-and-nail for everything he has, worked to study, and nourish himself only off of th e Force. Instead of sleep? Meditation? When he required sustenence, Prudentius fed him the remains of dead Acolytes, rather than anything else. Azzanathos was forced to eat alongside Fluffy, Prudentius' pet Tuk'ata, but, in doing so, the two actually have formed a strong bond. He was promoted to Lord, but remained as Prudentius' Apprentice. With this, Azzanthos was tought many different things, mostly delving into the basics of Sith Alchemy, Sith Sorcery, the art of Force Drain, and the deepening of his control of Tutaminis, Force Deflection and other things. In comparison to his immediate family members, he was viewed prodigious in his ability and control of the Force, though amongst others, their judgment would be what truly said how strong he was. A Dark Lord At the age of Twenty-One, Azzanathos was promoted to the rank of Dark Lord, and was placed onto the Council of the Order of Nex, being placed as the head of Military Strategy. With that, he was officially recognized as Darth Azzanathos. One day, on his way to Korriban, he thought he would be there for testing Acolytes, and overseeing their trials, he never knew he'd meet two people, where one would be his love, and the other his closest friends. Immortality Abilities Lightsaber Form I: Shii-Cho - A battlefield form that Azzanathos is decently proficient with such. Form II: Makashi - Azzanathos has bare-bones knowledge of Makashi, though, he uses some of its maneuvers while in combat. Form III: Soresu - Azzanathos has practiced extensively with Soresu, to make up for shortcomings as a saber duelist outright. Form IV: Ataru Azzanathos prefers Ataru's acrobatic styles, and will take to using this form to test the defensive capabilities of his students. Form V: Shien/Djem So Azzanathos' favorite number, which allows him to be either able to attack or defend. He has trained extensively with Djem-So, and Shien to learn how to deflect blasters and the force back at opponents. Form VI: Niman As a Force user, over a saber duelist, this is Azzanathos' primary form. Form VII: Juyo Azzanathos uses Juyo, able to teach it, and he uses it alongside his Jar-Kai fighting style. Other Forms: Jar-Kai- Azzanathos uses this against multiple opponents when with another duelist, such as Cojita, to take down multiple opponents. Trakata- Azzanathos uses Trakata like his former Master, Prudentius, but, much less, since he is a bit more of a proficient duelist, though, much less than those who are lightsaber centric. Force *Sith Sorcery **Force Lightning- One of Azzanathos' most basic, yet powerful abilities is his use of Force lightning. **Incantations ***Dwomutsisqa- "Summon Demon"- This ability is used to summon a Smoke Demon, a powerful creature made of Dark Side Energy. It was firstly used upon Azzanathos to torment him, until he became numb to its effects. Now he uses it on students, or his enemies alike. ***Force Removal- An incantation that Azzanathos would only do as the most severe of punishments. Usually performed alongside Sith. **Force Drain- The Art of Force Drain is something Azzanathos has prided himself on learning. He uses it to create Death Fields around enemies, but never kills them outright. *Sith Alchemy- One of Azzanathos' favorite skills. He's been able to create multiple terrible creatures, including two, mutated Terentateks. One of them was killed during a raid on the Academy during the time of Pandomes. *Telekinesis **Force Choke **Force Crush **Force Push **Force Pull **Force Grip Hand-to-Hand *Teras Kasi- Kalesath has been trained since he was able, in Teras Kasi, by his father who was a Mandalorian, and a retired bounty hunter. *Echani- Echani is something Kalesath learned from his father, as well, who had been a trainer of Imperial Intelligence members, and thusly learned their methods. Notable Relations *Cojita- Cojita is Azzanathos' first Apprentice, and lover. She's always been something of a mystery to him, a puzzle he can't quite solve. He respects Cojita, but, doesn't stray away from flirting with her as often as he gets the chance. The two are very competitive, though, whether he holds back when in competition with her remains to be seen. *Kalesath- Azzanathos' twin brother. In all things when it comes to prowess, Kalesath is Azzanathos' opposite. The two are not particulary emotionally close, though, they do care for one another deeply. They share a powerful bond in the Force, as twins tend to do. He is the hand of the Immortal Council, and moreso, the Immortals, and thus, he is answers only to the latter. *Prudentius- Darth Prudentius has been something akin to a father figure to Azzanathos. He feels he owes the man some kind of loyalty, due to giving him his place, and being the conduit for his rise to power. While Azzanathos knows full-well he exceeds Prudentius in power, he has no desire to be above the man, and thus, he remains as the faithful friend. *Tjaa- Perhaps Azzanathos' closest friend and ally, and the man who was able to help Azzanathos fully escape the binds of being "An Average Sith", in his eyes. The two are somewhat rivals, though, Azzanathos envies one thing about Tjaa, and that is his relationship with his wife. *Kerske- Kerske is Azzanathos and Kalesath's younger brother, who is younger by a year. Azzanathos is not close to him, nor does he keep steady track of the man's actions and antics. However, when he does keep track of him, he's always happy to see his brother's success. *Cavlana- Cavlana is Azzanathos' younger sister. When she's around, he watches her achievements like a proud brother should. The two are not as close as they could be, and rarely see one another, for she is out doing missions, day to day, for him. *Nyrias- Nyrias is the daughter of Prudentius, and a product of his labors. Her fall to the Dark Side can be attributed almost solely to him, though, he doesn't see it as any sort of achievement. *Forcthes- Azzanathos has had little interaction with Forcthes, though, the few times that the young man has been within his grasp, he's been quite protective of him, in secret. *Abronach- Azzanathos knows little of Abronach, save for his memories of Abronach when the boy was only about five. *Lizia- Lizia is Azzanathos' current Apprentice. While he sees her potential, he feels she simply needs to temper it, and let go of her past to become something better. *Rak'nosf- An old ally of Azzanathos and Prudentius'. He sees Rak'nosf as a strong warrior, though, he has a hard time viewing him as anything more than a large brute, with some tactical skill. *Naefas- An irritable acquaintance, and an uneasy ally of Azzanathos. Once a member of the Immortals, Naefas may have more experience in life than Azzanathos, but he doesn't see the man as wise. *Trindibec- Azzanathos' elder paternal cousin. Azzanathos is not particularly fond of him, though, he knows Trindibec will be useful. However, Azzanathos doesn't trust the man, but knows a bit of his capabilites, and that the man is quite cunning, and resourceful. *Malkhallam- The Immortal's Silencer, a man used as a tool to destroy the more classified threats. While Kalesath destroys the open threats to the Order, Malkhallam destroys those that are hidden. Azzanathos holds great respect for the man, as he was one of the few to survive with him during the expedition that Azzanathos obtained his ghost entities. Agency As a powerful Sith Lord, Azzanathos has his own group of followers, though, he looks for quality over quantity. However, the following has grown tremendously in the years. He's gathered his agents wisely, and cultivated their secrets. Only a few people know of his own agents. *Wanderer- Nyl Teechi is an Umbaran Force Sensitive, code-named as Wanderer. He wields a blue saber, and is quite adept at Dark Side abilities. He was able to hold off both a younger Cojita, and an Overseer at the same time with little to no issue. Like most of his race, he is able to subtly influence the minds of others. *Vine Fox- Rei Saru is a Nagai Force Sensitive. Once a mercenary, he was enlisted by Azzanathos after the man saved him from being devoured by a Gormak Vorantikus abomination during a mission on Voss. A slippery individual who works in the shadows, and seems to always find his way out of sticky situations. *Terentatek- Named for his resilience to Force abilities, Terentatek is a Mandalorian Warrior known as Cadenn Cin, ceremonially a brother of Kad'drot. *Shadow One- Malkhallam, an old friend of Azzanathos, code-named Shadow One for being Azz's foremost agent. Loyal servant to the Empire, Azzanathos holds great for Mal. The two fought together in the battle of the Fertile Valley against the rebels on Balmorra. Category:Characters Category:Darth Category:Order of Nex Category:Zkasaeva Order Category:Immortal Category:Council Member Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Pure-Blood Category:Male Category:Kharegal Family